<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Outsider by Levislioness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975639">The Outsider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislioness/pseuds/Levislioness'>Levislioness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levislioness/pseuds/Levislioness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the operation to retake Wall Maria, Captain Levi encounters a mysterious woman (reader) from Commander Erwin Smith's past. </p>
<p>The revelations from Grisha Yeager's basement have just made Levi's world a lot bigger, and you're there to help him navigate the chaos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. To You, From Beyond the Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>F/N - First Name</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy the story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should have knocked.</p><p>There were only two days left before the operation to retake Wall Maria, and Captain Levi was planning to convince Commander Erwin Smith to stay in Trost District out of concern for the latter's safety. Unfortunately, the Commander had company.</p><p>"Erwin, I need to talk to you about -- oh, sorry for the intrusion. I didn't realise you weren't alone."</p><p>You were leisurely seated across Erwin at his desk. If the sudden intrusion startled you, you didn't show it. Erwin was gingerly touching his residual limb, looking deep in thought. It took a few seconds before he was roused from his pensiveness, and he looked up at Levi with sad eyes.</p><p>"That's quite alright, we can talk later," he finally said.</p><p>Levi was observing you, careful to mask his curiosity with the bored expression he often had. You were unlike anyone he had ever seen before. The Captain would be considered well-travelled for their admittedly small world: having grown up in the Underground before finally rising to the surface and joining the Survey Corps in their expeditions beyond the wall. He's met all kinds of people - for better and for worse - but something about the way you dressed and carried yourself made you stand out to him.</p><p>He acknowledged Erwin's words with a short nod before seeing himself out.</p><p>Later that evening, the Commander knocked on Levi's office door. Following a curt "Enter" from the Captain, Erwin let himself in. Levi had his back to him, looking out the window.</p><p>"What was it that you wanted to talk about?"</p><p>Levi turned to look at him, studying his face. What was previously a reflective disposition was replaced with Erwin's usual stoic expression.</p><p>"Who was that woman in your office?" he asked.</p><p>"That is a personal matter that I'd prefer to keep to myself for now," Erwin answered calmly.</p><p>Levi's brows furrowed as he clicked his tongue. Had Erwin told him to mind his own damn business he would have thought nothing of it, but <em>for now</em> implies he'd eventually find out. He shrugged it off before bringing up the matter that had originally troubled him.</p><p>"Alright then. Well, I barged in because I wanted to discuss the operation to retake Wall Maria. I think it's best if you let Hange and I handle it and just stay in Trost."</p><p>Erwin knew that if he valued his life above all else, Levi was right. Given his previous injury, there was a very slim chance of him surviving their upcoming mission. But of course, the 13th commander of the Survey Corps refused to sit this one out. </p><p>And so, two days later, Commander Erwin Smith rode to his death.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Levi's thoughts were racing upon his return to Trost. Erwin's death and the revelations from Grisha Yeager's basement left him feeling more lost than he'd ever been. Life was simpler before: in the Underground, his only objective was to reach the surface. Outside the wall, his mission was to survive and kill as many Titans as possible. It's easy to confront an enemy that you think is just a mindless monster, but the revelation that Titans are not only humans but people who faced persecution left him reeling. He was so focused on his thoughts that it took him a few seconds to realise you were seated in his office, and have been staring at him intently since he came in.</p><p><em>What the fuck is she doing here?</em> Levi thought, before realising that you probably didn't know about the Commander's death.</p><p>"I'm not sure why you're in my office," he said, "but Erwin Smith...died in battle yesterday, in case that's who you were looking for."</p><p>You let out a sad sigh before responding. "I figured that would happen, but I'm actually here to see you."</p><p>Levi's brows furrowed, surprised by your accent. It sounded pleasant to his ears, but it was definitely different from anything he'd ever heard before.

</p><p>Before you said anything else, you stood up and looked the Captain up and down. He was a man of small stature - barely taller than yourself - but his strength was evident. Hell, he wouldn't be called humanity's strongest soldier for nothing. But you also noticed that he and Erwin had striking differences between them - where Erwin had the air of a calculated diplomat, there was something dark about Levi, and it intrigued you.</p><p>Levi finally broke the silence. "So, who are you and what do you want?"</p><p>You chuckled, amused at his bluntness. "I guess Erwin hasn't told you about me. I've had the pleasure of knowing the Commander for years and I don't think he'd be careless enough to leave you completely in the dark. He knew the risk he was taking when he joined you in the operation to retake Wall Maria, so I suspect he'd have left you something in his office. Would you care to join me there?"</p><p> Levi's head was still spinning from everything that had happened in the last 24 hours. Is this what Erwin meant with his cryptic "for now"? He didn't know what to think. Had he not seen you with the Commander a few days prior, he would have been suspicious enough to have had you arrested on the spot.</p><p>And how did you even know about the operation they had just undertaken? Word got out after they'd bought red meat from the Reeves Company the night before, but something about the way you spoke made it seem like Erwin himself told you about it. But why would he be careless enough to divulge details to a stranger about such an important operation? This, coupled with the revelations from Grisha Yeager's basement and your mysterious accent led him to wonder if you might have been an outsider - perhaps even a Marleyan.</p><p>As if reading his thoughts, you said, "Erwin suspected you'd find information about the world beyond the walls in Grisha Yeager's basement. Given how perplexed you've looked since you arrived, I'd imagine that was indeed the case. I'm not sure just how much you know, but I will tell you now that I'm not from Marley. And given how careful Erwin has always been, I'm sure he'd have left something to relieve you of your doubts. So, shall we?"</p><p>"Tch, fine."</p><p>The short walk to Erwin's office was silent, and after you'd let yourselves in you settled into where you were seated the first time Levi saw you. He was rummaging through Erwin's desk, unsure of what he was looking for.</p><p>Given Erwin's previous insistence that he wanted to be there when they finally reach the Yeagers' basement, Levi would have never thought that he knew about the world beyond the walls. But then, Erwin had always been good at keeping secrets. If there was any information pertaining to that, Levi imagined it would be well-hidden. He'd searched Erwin's body in Shiganshina - a standard procedure before bringing home fallen comrades - and found nothing.</p><p>"Well, I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to be looking for but I can't see anything here that's out of order." he said.</p><p>You'd only been watching him during his search, afraid of potentially crossing an unspoken boundary had you joined him. "As you probably know, there's a safe in the cupboard behind you. Erwin used to keep his important documents there."</p><p>"And I suppose you expect me to break into it?"</p><p>"No. The combination is your birthday."</p><p>Levi tried his best to hide his surprise, but he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Wordlessly, he opened the cupboard and found the small safe inside. Erwin has had it for years but he never gave anyone the combination to open it - at least, not to Levi's knowledge. He turned the knob to the digits corresponding to his date of birth, and to his surprise, he heard a click and the safe door swung open. He shot you a suspicious glare before taking the only thing that was in the safe - a single roll of paper. Hit with a wave of exhaustion, he took a seat opposite you and you watched his tired face as he unfurled it.</p><p>It was a letter, clearly in Erwin's handwriting.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Levi,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em></em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>If you're reading this, it means I perished during our mission to seal the hole in Wall Maria. It has been an honour to fight alongside you these last few years. You served a role beyond being Captain - you were my sword in the fight for humanity's survival.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>Levi had always taken great care to hide his emotions. And even now, reading his most trusted comrade's words from beyond the grave, he refused to break is stoic expression - especially since he can feel your eyes on him.<blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I wish I had the chance to explain all this to you in person beforehand, but whether or not anyone would believe what I'm about to say is dependent on your success in reaching Grisha Yeager's basement. And so I write this in the hope that you've finally uncovered the truth.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I've talked to you about my father's theory regarding the world beyond the walls more times than I can count, but I also left out vital information relating to F/N - the woman who you saw in my office the other night. You've always been very observant, so you above all people would have picked up on the fact that she's not from here.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>You see, I met F/N long before I became Commander. Following my graduation from the training corps, the Survey Corps assigned us fresh graduates to patrol the walls while more experienced soldiers embarked on their expeditions. It was on one of these patrols that I first encountered her.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>It was suspicious enough to meet another person outside the walls, but beyond that I could tell that there was something different about her - something foreign. When she eventually talked, she spoke our language but with a pronounced accent that I couldn't place.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Any experienced soldier would find such an encounter  alarming, but despite her committing the crime of wandering beyond the walls, I was not inclined to arrest her. I was a novice, but more than that, I was my father's son; and I was desperate to prove his theory that there was still human life outside the walls. Eventually F/N didn't just prove that this was indeed the case, she also showed me that life beyond the walls was extremely different from what I imagined it would be like. To put it simply: it is as if we within the walls are living in a completely different era compared to the rest of the world.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>She also confirmed my father's theory about how the Reiss/Fritz king erased the memories of those of us living within the walls, and she disclosed the king's reasons for doing so. She also told me about the history between our people (known to the rest of the world as "Eldians" or "Subjects of Ymir") and the Marleyans - the people responsible for bringing mindless Titans to the areas beyond the walls. She herself is from a land called Promethea, and is neither Eldian nor Marleyan. I'm certain she'll tell you more about it in time, and will provide you with proof just as she had done with me.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>And so, my parting message to you is this: do what you've always done. Take care of yourself, take care of the corps, and make decisions you won't regret. But also, trust F/N. She will help you regain the knowledge that was stolen from us.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Rest easy knowing that I've managed to find what I'd been searching for all these years, and in my own small way, have avenged my father.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Erwin Smith<br/>
13th Commander of the Survey Corps</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>----------------------------------------------------<p>You watched Levi patiently as he read the letter over and over, almost as if he was expecting the information in it to change. When he finally put it down to look back at you, he looked more puzzled than ever.</p><p>Finally breaking the silence, he said, "So, you're F/N. My name is Levi, but I guess you already knew that."</p><p>You smiled at him and nodded. "Erwin told me a lot about you, as well as the rest of the Survey Corps and its operations. All things considered he probably said more than he should have, but rest assured, I've kept that information safe. My only intention is to help the people who live here."</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow upon hearing this, but he kept his standard snarky response to himself this time around. Erwin told him to trust you, after all.</p><p>"Let's say for argument's sake that believe you," he said, "What should we do next?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Who Stole Fire from the Gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You tell Levi about your home country, and the Captain begins to wonder just what you meant to Erwin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your home country of Promethea is a small island nation in proximity to both Marley and Paradis Island. In its history, it managed to evade colonisation from both Eldians and Marleyans through a combination of technological prowess, guerilla warfare, and international relations rooted in pragmatism. </p><p>It was one of the first nations to adopt a stance of neutrality in geopolitical affairs, which allowed it to remain peaceful despite the chaotic history between its neighbours. Lacking Paradis Island's isolationist stance and Marley's complacency following its capture of the 7 Titans, Promethea developed into a country of rapid innovation.</p><p>Following its transition from a monarchy to a republic 100 years ago, the country took on the name "Promethea" to signify its aspirations of becoming an enlightened and forward-thinking nation. Of course, not everything is perfect. Their development of technology far outpaced their understanding of ethics, and many Prometheans have been rendered jobless as a result of wide-scale automation within the workplace. Corruption is a problem in the higher levels of government, making it difficult to develop adequate social safety nets to address the growing problem of unemployment.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You were born in Promethea's capital city of Svitlo 28 years ago - the only child of a comfortably middle class couple. Your father is an intellectual who's relatively well-known throughout the country for championing the value of social studies in academia, and your mother is a composer and multi-instrumentalist. Your childhood can be best described as peaceful, and your parents encouraged your curiosity from a young age.</p><p>You studied hard and eventually pursued a career in diplomacy, with a dream of one day being part of the team that handles negotiations with your neighbouring countries. It was through your studies that you came to know so much about both Eldian and Marleyan cultures, eventually becoming fluent in the Eldian language.</p><p>Leaders all over the world were horrified to hear about the fall of Shiganshina 6 years ago, and the Prometheans were deeply concerned over what they saw as increasing hostility in the region.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You explained all this to Levi as best as you could. It was a lot to take in, and you could tell he was struggling to grasp concepts regarding automation and governance. Despite this, he listened patiently and allowed you to finish before asking any questions. </p><p>"So based on everything you've just told me, not only are there people living beyond the walls, but there are entire countries? Thriving societies?" He tried to keep his tone even but truthfully there was a deep rage growing within him. Not only did he have to live through the horror and grief of losing so many comrades to the Titans, he now felt the crushing weight of all the lives he was deprived the opportunity of living.</p><p>The sadness in his voice was evident, and you understood that his question was rhetorical.</p><p>"I disagree with the Fritz king's isolationist stance. And since Paradis was closed off from the rest of the world, I also don't understand why his successors all chose to continue with that approach. But I should also caution that there's a lot I still don't understand about Titan science. Marley - largely thanks to the remaining Eldians in their country - is still the leader in that field of research."</p><p>Levi had always hated the term "Titan science", and a small part of him resented Hange's enthusiasm for the subject. It was still hard for him to accept that the monsters he'd trained to kill - the ones who brutally took the lives of his friends and his squad members - were just people who were trapped in a seemingly endless nightmare. He understood that he needed to shift the focus of his anger towards the Marleyans who subject Eldians to that hell, as well as the Eldian rulers who chose to trap them within these walls and do nothing else.</p><p> He had so many questions for you regarding the rest of the world, but he also needed to prioritise the ones regarding Eldia and Marley. "In Grisha Yeager's writings, he mentioned that Marley had been pushing propaganda against Eldians. Marleyans accused Eldians' ancestors of widespread colonisation using Titan power. Grisha seemed to think that these were all lies, but I'm conscious that his views may be biased." He chose his next words carefully before formulating his question: "What does your country's history say regarding this?"</p><p>You took a moment to consider the man in front of you. Night had fallen on the island, and Levi's features were illuminated by the lamps in Erwin's office. His raven-black hair was styled into an undercut, and it framed his face beautifully. Despite his constant bored expression, there was an intensity and mystery behind his grey eyes that captivated you.</p><p>You measured the words in your head before responding. "The truth is...both Eldians and Marleyans became colonisers at some point in history. Eldia Restorationist propaganda claims there's no way their ancestors committed such atrocities for over a thousand years - claiming that if they did, there would be no other races left. But the fact is, plenty of people were willing to give up their freedom to ensure their survival. Many accepted Eldian rule if it meant they could continue living. Once the tables were turned and the Marleyans gained control over most of the Titan shifters, they began their own colonial expansion and exacted the same cruel practices that the Eldians had done to their ancestors."</p><p>You paused and fixed your gaze on Levi before continuing: "I used to tell Erwin that there are no winners here, only a sick and seemingly endless cycle of violence."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>With that last sentence, Levi looked up to meet your gaze. What you'd just said reminded him of how Erwin used to ask him who he thought their real enemies were. It became clear to him that you had a profound effect on the fallen Commander. He began to wonder what you were to Erwin - A friend? A confidant? A lover?</p><p>Levi had always been mindful about guarding his emotions. Having lost so many who were dear to him, he was careful about developing a fondness or even attraction for other people. <em>Better to feel alone than face the pain of loss once again</em>, he thought to himself, <em>especially now that the situation seems more precarious than ever.</em> But he had to admit that there was something about you that drew him in...</p><p>Exhaustion has beginning to overwhelm him, and he tried to shake it off. You could tell he was tired, and it was getting late.</p><p>"I think I'll have to leave soon." you said. "You clearly need to get some rest. Plus leaving at nighttime means it'll be easier for me to avoid any Titan attacks outside the wall."</p><p>Despite guarding his emotions, Levi felt stung by disappointment after you said you'd leave. <em>Pull it together, you just met her!</em> he thought.</p><p>You stood up and stretched before telling him, "There was a favour I was meaning to ask of you though."</p><p>Levi raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Which is?"</p><p>"I think I'll need to stay on the island for a few months as part of my diplomatic duties. I don't know what your military intends to do with Grisha Yeager's memoirs, but if you decide to tell people the truth then I'd like to observe their response - partly so that the Promethean government can plot its next steps for further contact. I was hoping you could arrange lodging for me somewhere close by? I'd imagine you and I will be working closely together in the future."</p><p>That wasn't what Levi was expecting, but the prospect of getting to know more about you was enticing.</p><p>"When do you need a place?" he asked.</p><p>"I need to gather my things and tie up some loose ends at home first, but I aim to be back next week."</p><p>"Fine, I'll sort it out. Meet me here when you're back," he said. </p><p>It was going to be a long week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ghosts of Bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While preparing for your next journey to Paradis, the reality of losing Erwin hits you hard when you recall tender moments with him.</p><p>Levi contemplates the situation he and his countrymen are in, and Promethea is preparing for another Titan war.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm completing chapters more quickly than I thought I would, probably because I'm excited for what's in store. I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were whispers in Svitlo about another Titan war being imminent. The Promethean government were working closely with the country's scientists to further develop their anti-Titan technology.</p><p>You were telling Levi the truth when you said that you work as a diplomat for your country, but you weren't being entirely forthcoming because you didn't elaborate on what that entails. </p><p>Given Promethea's situation as a small country surrounded by powerful expansionist neighbours, Promethean diplomats have been historically trained on much more than negotiation and legalese. Your capabilities include areas such as espionage, martial arts, and weapons training. You are also involved in the top secret development of anti-Titan artillery - the likes of which neither Marley nor Paradis were even close to achieving.</p><p>It was 3 days before your departure to Paradis island, and you were brushing up on your kickboxing. It felt good to release your stress and anxiety on the worn-out punching bag.</p><p><em>I told him not to fucking go,</em> you thought to yourself between punches. The last time you and Erwin were in bed together, you practically begged him not to join the operation to retake Wall Maria. <em>There was no reason for you to even be there, you stubborn little shit. I'd already given you the proof you wanted.</em></p><p>Of course, you understood why he still felt the need to go despite having already known the truth about the world beyond the walls. "It's not enough just for me to know," you recall him telling you, "I have to be the Commander who ensures that the truth comes out. Otherwise, all the soldiers who were killed under my command would have died for nothing."</p><p>You switched to kicking the bag out of sheer frustration. Erwin had always been one to take risks, even describing himself as a betting man until the end. That daring attitude was what got him to pull you into your first kiss all those years ago. </p><p>It was after his first successful operation as the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps. You were waiting for him in his office for your monthly planning meetings when he threw the door open, lifted you in his arms, and pulled you into a deep kiss.</p><p>Your last kick sent the bag flying off its hook. You sank to your knees, weeping.</p><p>Like Levi, you were tired of losing people. So if another Titan war is coming, you want to make damn sure that your home will be ready for it.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Levi's week passed him relatively quickly thanks to how busy he was. The military agreed to release information from Grisha's memoirs to the wider public, but the Captain opted to keep the knowledge of your existence to himself for the time being, hoping it would help ensure your safety.</p><p>He found a cabin near the barracks where you could stay upon your return to Paradis, hoping its proximity would provide a conducive environment for you to work together. Admittedly he also wanted to make sure you were close enough that he could keep an eye on you, as he still didn't know how the wider public would react to Grisha's revelations.</p><p>You arrived at the barracks early in the evening and made your way to Levi's office. You tried to pack as lightly as you could, but you made sure to bring him some treats from your country that you hoped he'd enjoy. You didn't know what to expect from working with him. With Erwin, everything came easily because you both knew how to react to situations in tactful ways, but Levi seemed to be the most blunt person you'd ever come across. Still, there there something charming about the way he expressed himself, and now that you've finally put a face to the name from all of Erwin's stories about him, you're excited for what's to come.</p><p>Levi was concentrating on his paperwork when you knocked on his office door. After a curt "enter" from him, you let yourself in. He stopped himself from looking up at you too quickly, and when he finally met your gaze and saw you smile, he felt his heart race. It was a strange feeling for him.</p><p>He invited you to sit down while he put away his things, and when he finally spoke it was to ask why you packed so lightly. "The fashion in Promethea is very different from here," you said, "I only have a few clothes that wouldn't stand out too much, so I've decided to just buy more here."</p><p>"I hope you don't expect me to go shopping with you."</p><p>The Captain's snarky response made you laugh, and Levi felt his heart flutter again. <em>What the fuck is going on with me?</em> he thought. <em>Whatever it is, I better nip it in the bud as soon as possible.</em></p><p>He led you outside, where 2 horses were waiting. You bit your lip, and Levi could sense your nervousness. </p><p>"What's the matter?"</p><p>"I've never ridden a horse before," you shyly admitted.</p><p>"Tch. Don't you have horses where you're from? Anyway it's too late at night to start teaching you, and I'm not going to risk you breaking your neck on the way there, so you can just ride with me for now."</p><p>He guided the other horse back to the stable before taking your bag and fastening it to his horse's pack. Then he held you by the waist and lifted you up to the saddle with surprising ease. You didn't know why, but his touch gave you goosebumps.</p><p>He settled in front of you on the saddle and told you to hold on to him tightly. You did as you were instructed, feeling the firm muscles underneath his clothes. The cabin couldn't have been more than 5 minutes away on horseback, and part of you wish the journey lasted longer.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>The cabin Levi had secured for you had its own simple charm. You placed your things in the cupboard tidily (Erwin had previously told you about Levi's obsession with cleanliness), before joining Levi in the kitchen.</p><p>"I brought you something from my home." you said, holding up a box of assorted tea leaves. "Erwin told me you liked tea."</p><p>If Levi was excited or touched by this, he made a great effort to hide it. He examined the box with curiosity, surprised at how different the Promethean script was to the writing he knew.</p><p>"What is tea called in your language?"</p><p><em>"Tsaa,"</em> you said with a smile. Levi found your accent mesmerising, and he was curious to know if your language was just as lovely.</p><p>"What do you say I put the kettle on and we try a couple of those?" you ask.</p><p>He found the idea enticing but he didn't want to trouble you. "Wouldn't my company be keeping you up? Aren't you tired?"</p><p>"Not at all. I've always had trouble sleeping. And I'd appreciate the company."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>The tea was fragrant and delicious. Levi had something called Jasmine, and it was different from anything he'd ever had before. </p><p>Still baffled by your inability to ride a horse, he asked you about the methods of transportation in your country. You spoke to him about cars, motorbikes (which he was particularly interested in), ships, and airplanes (which he couldn't wrap his head around). You told him that you had your own motorbike at home which you enjoyed riding through mountain roads. </p><p>By this time, Levi was comfortable enough with you that he didn't try too hard to mask his astonishment with  a scowl. Based on everything you've told him about Promethea thus far, it felt as if he and you came from different worlds.</p><p>When silence hung over you both, he recounted something he said not too long ago. "I once told my squad that I choose the hell of humans killing each other over the hell of being eaten. At least that way, <em>all</em> of humanity doesn't have to be damned."</p><p>You moved to pour yourself more tea. "And do you still feel that way?"</p><p>"I don't know. It's not as if the Titans have stopped being a threat, but now I feel we have more enemies."</p><p>"You also have more allies," you said before taking a sip from your cup.</p><p>Levi studied your face with intensity. "It's probably not my place to ask, but what were you to Erwin?"</p><p>You smiled at him with sad eyes before saying, "Clearly not someone important enough to have stayed alive for."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Phantom Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You've been dreaming about Erwin a lot since he died, while Levi is beginning to worry about you finding out that he chose to save Armin over Erwin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Come to Promethea with me." you whispered to Erwin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the day after one of their scouting expeditions, and you were both naked in his bed after a passionate reunion the night before. You were straddling the Commander as he planted kisses down your jaw, on the bite marks he left on your neck...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know I can't." he said before playfully nipping your collarbone with his teeth. The sensation made you gasp.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You ran your hands through his golden hair before gently pulling his head back so you could look into his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can easily pull some strings and have you enter the country as an asylum-seeker, and I have enough money to support you until you can get on your feet. Saves me having to worry so much whenever you go on one of your expeditions."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sun was shining through the window in Erwin's bedroom, and you could hear the birds outside. You'd have stayed in that bed for the rest of your life if you could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Out. Of. The. Question,"was his response, punctuating each word with a peck on your lips. "I'm needed here, F/N. And besides, you sound like you're not confident in my abilities." He feigned looking like his feelings were hurt, to which you rolled your eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I feel like I'm living my life holding my breath. I can't stop thinking about how one day you'll ride off somewhere and won't come back."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He rolled you both over so were now lying on your back underneath him. He held you down by your wrists before kissing you fervently.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can't get rid of me that easily, baby." he said, before releasing one of his hands so he can choke you lightly, drawing out a breathy moan. He looked absolutely angelic, so it was a pleasant surprise when you found out that he enjoyed things a little rough in bed. It was just one of your many perfect mornings together.</em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>The shrill sound of your alarm clock pulled you away from your dream, and you nearly threw it out the window in a rage.</p><p>As if reminiscing during the day wasn't painful enough, you've been dreaming about Erwin nearly every night since he died. You and the Commander ended your relationship amicably prior to their military staging a coup, but you still felt a tremendous sense of loss following his death. After all, you may have stopped being lovers but he was still one of your dearest friends.</p><p>You traced your lips with your fingertips, feeling the phantom of your last kiss on them. With a heavy sigh, you decided it was time to get up. </p><p>There wasn't much you can do in Paradis until you learned how to ride a horse, and Levi was coming by that afternoon to teach you how. You did some morning stretches in preparation for the day before examining your back in the mirror.</p><p>There was a long, silver line that stretched from the base of your skull all the way down to your tailbone. It almost looked like metal was embedded in the surface of your skin. The line branched out in several places, slightly resembling a fishbone. It was the result of all the anti-Titan artillery testing that the Promethean scientists were conducting with your assistance.</p><p>You slipped on a white linen shirt and some brown trousers, before tying your hair up in a messy bun and freshening up. You were slightly nervous about riding a horse on your own for the first time, especially since you didn't know what to expect from Levi as an instructor. He didn't seem like a particularly patient person. You calmed your nerves by thinking about all the long motorbike rides you used to take at home. Surely riding a horse isn't that difficult?</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Levi was used to being plagued with insomnia, but his anxieties last night made him even more restless than usual. Your response to his question regarding Erwin made it clear that the Commander was deeply important to you, and Levi didn't know how you'd react to the fact that he chose to save Armin over Erwin. He paced his room as he thought.</p><p><em>Erwin always said to make choices I'd regret the least and I've lived by that since joining the corps, but I...don't want to hurt her</em>, he thought. <em>It's probably best if I don't tell her for now. Why am I so concerned about protecting her feelings anyway? Of course we need to be able to work together, but also the thought of her being angry at me...</em></p><p>Finally he took a seat before leaning back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling. "What are you doing, Levi?" he thought aloud.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You were sat under the shade of a nearby tree when he arrived that afternoon, 2 horses in tow. You were still a bit nervous about riding one but despite him having his usual bored expression, the Captain's presence calmed your nerves.</p><p>"Obviously the first thing you'd need to learn is how to mount your horse, and since this is your first time you can use a mounting block for now."</p><p>You proved to be a quick learner, balancing yourself on the horse with relative ease. By the end of the afternoon, you were able to ride at a modest pace which made you pleased, but of course Levi looked unimpressed.</p><p>"Tch, that'll do for now. Luckily you're not on the corps, otherwise you'd be Titan lunch at the pace you're going."</p><p>You rolled your eyes before getting off. As a thank you, you offered for him to join you for some tea and snacks. For the rest of the afternoon you discussed how the people of Paradis are reacting to the information from Grisha's memoirs.</p><p>"As you'd expect, there are many who don't believe it. Some even think it's just some bullshit conspiracy theory that the military put out."</p><p>You sighed. "Unfortunately that was to be expected.  Even I wouldn't know how I'd have reacted to something like that."</p><p>Levi sipped his tea before continuing: "Do you know why the Marleyans are so desperate for the resources under the island that they'd risk waking the Titans in the walls to get it?"</p><p>"Following their capture of the 7 shifter Titans, Marley became complacent with its own development," you began. "As I mentioned before, they're still leaders in the field of Titan research, but when it comes to things like technology and energy generation, they lag behind the rest of the world. Their penchant for expansion and  warmongering hasn't done them any favours either, so other countries are reluctant to trade with them generously."</p><p>"And those other countries opted not to reach out to us either because they feared the Fritz king's warning?"</p><p>"Yes. Nobody has sight on what's going on here, apart from the spy-warriors that Marley sent. I'm the first from my country, and the government was adamant that I carry out my diplomatic duties alone for now."</p><p>Levi poured you both more tea before leaning back in his chair. It was a complicated situation, and he didn't know how the world expected him and everyone else within the walls to prove their humanity. </p><p>You were wondering the same thing. Although you were relieved that the hole in wall Maria has finally been sealed, the fact that Marley's warriors came home defeated and that Paradis now had 4 of the shifter Titans in their possession meant there would be increased tension in the region.</p><p>"What's next for the Survey Corps, then?" you asked him.</p><p>"Getting rid of all the Titans in the outer ring so those areas can be inhabited again, then hopefully we can get rid of the ones beyond the wall." he said. "Call me a pessimist, but since Reiner and the Beast Titan went home empty-handed, I think Marley will start acting more aggressively towards us. In which case, we need to be ready."</p><p>"I don't think that's being a pessimist," you said. "You sound more like a realist to me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are starting to get steamy as you reminisce about your time with Erwin ;) hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lady Ackerman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You encountered some trouble following a trip to the local market, and Levi devises a way to help you  without raising suspicion about your identity.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that you're able to ride a horse at a moderate pace, you decided it was time to become acquainted with your surroundings as well as visit the local market to stock up on food. It was a nice day, and you loved how fresh the air in Paradis was compared to your home.</p><p>Your day at the market was pretty uneventful, although you avoided making too much smalltalk as you didn't want to draw attention to your accent. You made it a point to pick up some newspapers, keeping yourself up-to-date on the information that was being circulated to the public.</p><p>Levi's mention of the Beast Titan during your previous conversation made you anxious. Marley was currently being investigated by the International Court of Justice due to their use of biological weaponry; according to the reports you read, it was the Beast Titan who engaged in that type of warfare. You wondered if it was the same titan who dealt the blow that killed Erwin. <em>If it was, then I'll kill it myself.</em></p><p>There was a lot of work to be done, so after you completed all your shopping you made your way back to the cabin.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Late in the afternoon, you were busy going through the files you had with you regarding the 9 shifter Titans when there was a knock at the door. You weren't meant to meet with Levi again until the following day, so alarm bells went off in your head. You instinctively locked the files away and gripped the switchblade that you normally carried with you.</p><p>When you opened the door slightly to see who it was, the strangers on the other side pushed it with such force that you were knocked off your feet. They were two men, armed with knives and carrying a rope.</p><p>"See, Gunther? I told you I saw an interesting one at the market earlier. And I reckon there'd be perverts willing to pay good money for a pretty thing like this," one of them said with a menacing grin.</p><p>You jumped back on your feet and took on a fighting stance. If there's one thing you can say about Paradis so far, it's definitely not boring.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You disarmed the men with relative ease and took them both down. Your throw left them unconscious, and you used the rope they brought with them to tie their hands together behind their backs. Unfortunately one of them managed to make a deep gash in your shoulder, so you made sure you took both their weapons - as well as your documents - before locking them in the cabin. The cut was on the shoulder of your dominant arm, so the best you could do was try and bandage it with some cloth.</p><p><em>There are no phones, so I can't call the police,</em> you thought, <em>and if I ask anyone nearby for help they might become suspicious about where I'm from</em></p><p>You decided it was best to make your way to the barracks since Levi is still the only one who knows about your identity. Nightfall was approaching, and you were used to slipping in undetected thanks to your countless trysts with Erwin in the past. He gave you a Survey Corps jacket which allowed you to blend in easily - luckily you still had it with you.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You were patiently seated in Levi's office when he came in.</p><p>"What the hell are you doi-"</p><p>"I went to the market earlier today and attracted the attention of 2 unsavoury men. I think they were planning to kidnap and sell me."</p><p>Levi's eyes widened in shock and he quickly shut the door behind him before locking it.</p><p>"Are you alright? Where are they now?"</p><p>"I'm fine, knocked them both out and tied them up. They're locked inside the cabin." You moved to sit up straight but the pain in your shoulder made you groan, and he noticed.</p><p>He pulled up a chair to sit next to you, and suddenly his voice was more gentle than you'd ever heard it before.</p><p>"Show me."</p><p>You carefully took the Survey Corps jacket off and untied the bandage. The bleeding had stopped but the wound looked pretty bad.</p><p>"Have you cleaned this?"</p><p>"No, I was too busy running awa-"</p><p>"Tch, disgusting."</p><p>He got up and rummaged through his desk, pulling out a first aid kit. He gently dabbed the wound with antiseptic and you did your best not to wince.</p><p>"I think this will need stitching up."</p><p>You agreed; you would have done it yourself had it not been on your dominant arm. "Are you able to do that for me or do I need to go to the hospital?"</p><p>"It's not too big so I can do it. It's probably best for us to avoid getting into a situation where people might ask too many questions."</p><p>You watched him as he stitched up the wound, and this is the closest you've been to him since the night you rode with him to the cabin on horseback. He was very well-dressed in a tasteful black and white ensemble, and despite his constantly stoic expression there was a kind of softness to him that you found alluring. You could tell that he's strong, but he was also making an effort to handle you with great care - almost as if he was afraid to break you.</p><p>Levi kept a straight face as he was tending to your wound, but in his mind he was amazed at how soft your skin is. <em>She can't be much taller than Historia, how the fuck did she manage to disarm and take down 2 men? Maybe she's not as delicate as she looks.</em></p><p>Once the stitch was completed and the wound bandaged, you asked him what he was planning to do about the attempted kidnappers.</p><p>"I'm going to call in a favour with someone from the  Garrison."</p><p>"Won't they ask questions about me?"</p><p>"I already have that covered."</p><p>You were curious about what he meant but decided you'd leave it to him. Truthfully you weren't shaken by the attack but you were beginning to feel tired. Levi told you to wait for him there while he got in touch with his contact in the Garrison.</p><p>You, Levi, and Helmut (a member of the Garrison) made your way to the cabin about half an hour later. Apparently what Levi meant by "having it covered" was that he'd secured fake documents to say you're his wife whom he finally managed to move out of the Underground. He did this prior to your arrival because he'd assumed that people might ask questions about you at some point, and his foresight impressed you. When Helmut addressed you as "Lady Ackerman", you managed to hold in a giggle but found yourself blushing.</p><p>It was nightfall and the cabin was in total darkness. The men in it were still tied up when you arrived. They were slowly regaining consciousness, groaning and voicing their confusion. </p><p>Helmut and Levi were shocked: the men were easily twice your size, and they couldn't imagine how you managed to tackle them both.</p><p>Helmut handcuffed the men and took them away, and Levi went over the details with him in your place. "I'd appreciate it if we kept the information about my wife's location between us," you heard him say.</p><p>You were exhausted and were beginning to doze off on the couch. You must have been deeply asleep when Helmut left, because the next thing you knew, Levi was carrying you to your bed.</p><p>When he put you down, he noticed you were awake and looking at him curiously. He shrugged, "I figured you went through enough today, I'm just trying to help out."</p><p>You thanked him with a smile and sat up in bed. "I think I might need a bit of help in getting changed. I can do my trousers fine but taking my shirt off will be a bit tricky."</p><p>If this made him uncomfortable, he did a great job of hiding it. With your back to him, he helped you take your shirt off - making sure that the stitches in your shoulder didn't get tugged on. He kept his eyes on your back so as not to make you feel uncomfortable, but was understandably surprised when he saw the silver marks along your spine from the Promethean anti-Titan artillery experiment. You glanced at him and could tell he was wondering what they were.</p><p>"One of my duties as a diplomat for this region is to assist in the development and testing of my country's anti-Titan artillery," you explained, "Those marks on my back are from the experiment."</p><p>Levi helped you pull a clean shirt over your shoulder before asking, "Does it hurt? It looks like something's embedded in your skin."</p><p>Once you managed to pull the shirt on, you turned to him and smiled. "No, it doesn't hurt anymore. There was a bit of pain at first but it wasn't too bad."</p><p>He couldn't even begin to imagine what sort of weapons Promethea was developing that would cause such marks, but he put the thought aside for the time being.</p><p>"I'll stay here tonight just to make sure you're safe," he said.</p><p>You chuckled at his suggestion, but found his thoughtfulness endearing. "I'll be fine, Levi. I managed to take those 2 goons out myself no problem."</p><p>"Yeah and now you have stitches in your shoulder. Listen, I wasn't asking. I'll stay in the living room, just get some rest."</p><p>You can tell he'd made his mind up so you just smiled and nodded. "Fine, good night then" you said before giving him a peck on the cheek. "And thanks for all your help today."</p><p>Levi wordlessly left the room and closed the door gently behind him. He placed a hand on the cheek where you kissed him, feeling his heart racing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ragako Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You share the information you have on the Beast Titan with Levi, and he recounts the incident in Ragako village. You ask him to take you there, eventually meeting the other members of the Survey Corps. That evening, you make an offer that surprises the Captain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was seated at the kitchen table with a pot of tea when you got up.</p>
<p>"I hope you don't mind, I made us some tea."</p>
<p>You thanked him before yawning and stretching. There was a dull ache in your shoulder, but it was a lot less painful compared to the day before. You took the seat opposite Levi, wondering if he managed to get some rest. He poured you some tea before leaning back in his chair, looking at your shoulder.</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"Not as badly as yesterday," you said nonchalantly. </p>
<p>You were still thinking about the Beast Titan, and decided it was probably best to talk to Levi about what you know. You got up to gather your files, going over the information you had so far. Levi listened intently, but his expression darkened.</p>
<p>"Erwin and I had some awareness of the Beast Titan's abilities prior to our operation at Shiganshina. There was an incident at Ragako village some time before." He recounted the strange situation in the village, how there were sightings of Titans in the area and how all the inhabitants seem to have disappeared, but there was no trace of carnage. He mentioned Connie Springer's mother, as well the theory that the Beast Titan had turned the people of the village into mindless Titans. You were completely horrified.</p>
<p>"I promised Erwin I'd kill the Beast Titan," Levi said while rubbing his eyes, "but whoever was inside it managed to get away before I could finish the job."</p>
<p>You could hear the pain in his voice, and it became clear to you that the suspicions you had regarding the Beast Titan's role in Erwin's death were correct. You kept your anger in check but thought <em>I'm sorry, Levi, but you might have to break your promise if I end up killing that monster first.</em></p>
<p>You finished your tea before standing up and telling him: "I think it would be beneficial to my work if I'm able to visit Ragako village. Would you take me there?"</p>
<p>Levi raised an eyebrow at this and shrugged. "I don't see why not, but we'll have to involve some people from the Survey Corps, and I want to be honest with them about your identity."</p>
<p>"As long as they can keep a secret I don't think that's a problem."</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"SOMEONE FROM THE OUTSIDE?!" Hange practically screamed. Levi and the others shushed her as she shook your hand enthusiastically. She wore a black eyepatch over her left eye, but behind that and her glasses you could see she had a kind face. You couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.</p>
<p>"I have a million questions for you--" she began, but Levi cut her off.</p>
<p>"You better save them for another time, four-eyes. We have work to do."</p>
<p>The other members of the squad you were introduced to were Eren Yeager (whom you were told possessed the power of both the Attack and Founding Titans), Armin Arlet (who had the Colossal Titan), Mikasa Ackerman (<em>any relation to Levi?</em> you wondered), Jean Kirstein, Connie Springer, and Sasha Blouse. You committed their names to memory and greeted them each with a firm handshake.</p>
<p>Apart from Levi and Hange you were surprised at how young they all were, yet they carried themselves like people who've lived through an entire lifetime worth of trauma. You sympathised with them deeply: children shouldn't be exposed to the horrors that they've been through.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>"F/N is injured and she only learned how to ride a horse the other day, so she'll be riding with me." Levi announced to the group.</p>
<p>"I can ride on my own."</p>
<p>"Absolutely not. I want us to get there and back as quickly as possible, so we'll be riding fast."</p>
<p>You shrugged, it wasn't a big deal to you either way.</p>
<p>Levi told you to hold on to him tightly as the group was about to leave, and you obliged. <em>He smells so good,</em> you thought. Levi didn't want to admit it to himself but part of him enjoyed having your arms around him. Connie and Sasha shot you both amused looks, but one glare from Levi was enough for them to avert their gaze.</p>
<p>The journey to Ragako village was uneventful. The houses there were in ruins, and some were starting to get taken over by plant life. Connie's house had been covered by a tent, protecting his mother from the elements as well as from prying eyes.</p>
<p>Your heart broke for Connie when you saw her. She laid on the ruins of their home and was unable to move because her extremities were too small compared to the rest of her body. You inspected her closely and suspected her deformed state had to do with the level of exposure she had to the Beast Titan's contaminant. Of course, this wasn't your area of expertise so it was just a guess on your part.</p>
<p>"Would any of you mind if I take a photo?"</p>
<p>They all looked completely clueless and Hange said, "A what?"</p>
<p>"A photograph. It's basically...capturing an image using light," was the best way you could think of explaining it.</p>
<p>"Will it hurt her?" Connie asked, clearly concerned.</p>
<p>"No not at all."</p>
<p>"That should be fine then," he said.</p>
<p>You took out the film camera that you had with you and snapped some photos. Hange was excited to watch you use the gadget while everyone else kept watch in case there were any other people in the area. You told Levi once you had everything you needed, and eventually the group left Connie alone with his mother so he could say his goodbyes before you made your way back to the barracks. You looked back at the anguished young soldier, and your determination to kill the Beast Titan increased by a tenfold.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Levi brought you back to the cabin later that evening. You invited him to join you for tea and to look over the files in your possession, which he accepted.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of drinking tea and reading in silence, you asked him when he thinks their next expedition will be.</p>
<p>"I don't know. We have anti-Titan weaponry set up on the wall, and given how the Survey Corps numbers have dwindled, I don't see us conducting an expedition for a while," he said.</p>
<p>"I need to go home for a few days and relay the information regarding Ragako to Promethea's scientists. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."</p>
<p>He didn't bother to try hiding his surprise. "Why would you want me there?"</p>
<p>"I suppose it's my way of saying thank you for taking care of me these last few days," you said as you touched your wounded shoulder. "But I also think it would be beneficial for you to meet with some of Promethea's Titan experts."</p>
<p>He leaned back in his chair and looked at you, appearing to be deep in thought. Finally he asked: "Has Erwin ever been there?"</p>
<p>Again, you gave him the same sad smile that you had whenever Erwin was mentioned. "No, he never wanted to go with me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Journey to Svitlo (Part 1)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You continue to be burdened by dreams of Erwin, but are surprised to find that it's thoughts of Levi that consume you in your waking life.<br/>Following a lengthy debate with himself, Levi decides to take up your invitation to Svitlo.<br/>Your journey begins here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You were waiting for Erwin in his room, trying to calm your nerves by reading a book. You always felt nervous whenever the Survey Corps would venture out for one of their expeditions, but you tried your best to be supportive. Besides, their mortality rate went down significantly since he became Commander. You had so much admiration for the man - he was brilliant and you could tell he cared deeply for his soldiers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he finally arrived, he slammed the door behind him and locked it in a hurry before kissing you hungrily. You glided your tongue over his lower lip as he said, "This really is the best thing to come home to."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He told you to wait for him in bed while he showered. He barely dried himself before climbing over you, planting kisses down your neck. He eagerly undressed you and his lips gave attention to every bit of your skin that was exposed. To him it felt like opening a present.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was so worried...I need you..." you said breathlessly, and he lifted you up so you were both sitting in front of each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He smiled his usual dazzling smile. "Oh, were you? Show me how much you need me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He got off the bed and told you to kneel before him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You got down on your knees and held his throbbing length in your hands before slowly licking it from the base to the tip - all the while looking into his lustful eyes. You took him into your mouth like a prayer, and he held you by your hair while moving your head to his desired pace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good girl," he said breathlessly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was like this each time he and the Survey Corps went on their monthly expeditions. You never know if he'd come back alive, and the ecstasy of him coming home ignited the passion within you.</em>
</p><p>You woke up bretathless. It was dark outside, and you didn't know what time it was. Still wet from your dream, you found your hand slipping into your underwear as you began pleasuring yourself. But instead of thinking about Erwin and clawing at your memories with him, it was Levi's face you couldn't get out of your head...</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>As usual, Levi couldn't sleep.</p><p>He had a lot on his mind, and your recent invitation to Promethea only added to that.</p><p>Contrary to the impression most have of him, the Captain is deeply in touch with his emotions - and it was abundantly clear to him that he was beginning to develop feelings for you. Beyond physical attraction, he loved what he considered to be your "no bullshit approach" to everything: the result of an enchanting combination of intelligence, strength, and independence. He liked that you found his dismissiveness amusing, and he found you incredibly easy to work with.</p><p>Had the situation been different, he would have accepted your invitation in a heartbeat. But the fact is, Erwin was deeply important to you and he didn't know how you'd react if you found out he failed to save him.</p><p>A selfish part of him considered keeping that fact to himself for as long as he could and just enjoy the time he has with you. <em>Life is short,</em> he thought, <em>I know that better than most. Maybe I deserve a bit of happiness now, because someday I might be the one to die on the battlefield.</em></p><p>After losing so many people he cared about, Levi was reluctant to open his heart up to anyone - but the urge to get to know you better crashed through him anyway. Putting any distance between himself and his growing interest in you was futile.</p><p>He tried to think of things rationally: at this point he and his people need all the help they can get. <em>Going to Promethea might help me secure more allies for us, or even just gather intelligence,</em> he thought. <em>Who knows what the Marleyans will do next? And with the Survey Corps severely depleted, another attack could finish us off.</em></p><p>"I guess I'm going, then." he thought aloud.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You were delighted that Levi accepted your invitation to Promethea. There was some planning to be done as your trip out of Paradis had to be carried out at night to avoid Titans beyond the walls. </p><p>Since the breach in wall Maria 6 years prior, most of the Titans had swarmed to the outer ring. Sealing the hole in the wall effectively trapped them there, so the most precarious part of your journey was getting to the edge of wall Maria.</p><p>Levi had enlisted the help of Mikasa Ackerman and Jean Kirstein to accompany you so they could take your horse back to the barracks. Eren protested, but the Captain reminded him that he couldn't risk getting eaten and losing his Titan powers. Luckily there were no abnormal Titan sightings since the defeat of the Beast Titan, so although your journey to the edge of the wall was nerve-racking it was entirely uneventful. You instructed Mikasa and Jean to meet you back at that same edge of wall Maria in the evening 3 days later, and they bid you a safe journey.</p><p>It was only after you'd gotten outside the wall that you and Levi finally felt comfortable enough to speak.</p><p>"So, how exactly are we getting off the island?" he asked.</p><p>"You'll see."</p><p>You made your way to a small forest nearby, and Levi watched curiously as you lifted a camouflage cover to reveal an All-terrain vehicle.</p><p>"We'll be using something called an ultralight helicopter to get over the sea," you explained. "I landed it closer to the water, so we'll have to ride this to get to it."</p><p>You couldn't help but feel smug about the fact that Levi would now have to rely on you to drive the vehicle. Mimicking his instruction when you departed from Ragako a few days prior, you told the Captain to hold on to you tightly as you'd be driving fast.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Once you got to the edge of the forest, Levi looked out at the sea in child-like astonishment. Seeing him react to it that way made you realise there were so many things you've taken for granted in your life, and you couldn't help but smile at the purity in his expression. You pulled the camouflage cover off the helicopter and placed it over the ATV before doing all the necessary pre-takeoff checks. You handed Levi a helmet and guided him to the passenger seat before showing him how to strap himself in. You made your way to the pilot seat, excited for what was to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In case anyone wants more information on the ATV and ultralight helicopter for better visualisation: I pictured a standard ATV and a Famà Kiss 209 respectively. The latter has a seating capacity for 2 people as well as 3h standard endurance.</p><p>Promethea is only about 300km over the water from Paradis, and at the helicopter's maximum speed they should be able to reach it in about an hour &amp; a half.</p><p>It's also worth noting that Promethea is on the other side of Paradis; this means Paradis island is situated between the Marleyan mainland and Promethea island.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Journey to Svitlo (Part 2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Levi continue your journey to Svitlo, Promethea. On the way he talks to you about Erwin, and you see a softer side to the normally aloof Captain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You tried not to let Levi's facial expressions distract you from piloting the helicopter, but you couldn't help but find his amazement so <em>damn</em> endearing.</p>
<p>Svitlo is about 300km from the edge of Paradis Island, and you were going at the maximum speed the helicopter allowed. It was always a smooth journey - international aviation regulations forbid other aircrafts from flying too low over the island, and the weather was never bad enough to render flying difficult. You actually found it rather relaxing, and there was always a certain joy in coming home.</p>
<p>"SO HOW DID YOU--" Levi started yelling over his mic.</p>
<p>"Levi I can hear you even if you talk normally, you don't have to shout."</p>
<p>"Oh, sorry. I was just going to ask how you managed to make trips to the edge of Wall Maria previously."</p>
<p>"Erwin made a deal with some brothers from the underground to take me by carriage at night. He promised them citizenship on the surface in exchange for my safety. Then he paid off the men tasked with looking after the gate."</p>
<p>Of course Levi wasn't surprised, Erwin was instrumental in him escaping the Underground after all.</p>
<p>"You must have been very important to him, that he'd go through the trouble."</p>
<p>You didn't know what to say. Of course you knew that at some point Erwin <em>did</em> care for you deeply, but the way you parted ways and his eventual demise left you terribly heartbroken.</p>
<p>Noticing your silence, Levi immediately apologised.</p>
<p>"Forgive me if I spoke out of turn."</p>
<p>"No, it's alright. Whatever relationship Erwin and I had ended months before he died. I'm just...still in mourning, of course. He was still my friend, after all."</p>
<p>Levi looked at you and could see that you were in pain but were trying to keep yourself composed. He wished he could reach out to hold you, or provide at least some comfort.</p>
<p>"Is this your first time losing someone?"</p>
<p>His question caught you off-guard. You shot him a curious glance before answering: "As a matter of fact, it is. I can't even begin to imagine what soldiers like you go through."</p>
<p>He leaned back and thought for a moment before responding. "It's true I've lost many people, but I can't say it's something I've gotten used to."</p>
<p>So this was the softness to him that you started to see when he'd previously tended to your wound. He puts on the persona of someone who's aloof but deep down, he cares about people more than he'd like to admit.</p>
<p>For the rest of the journey, you talked about your homeland so that Levi would know what to expect. Promethea has "cooperated" with both Eldia and Marley in the past to prevent being violently colonised, and because of this most Prometheans speak Eldian as a second language. They're generally reserved people who value social harmony, so respect is important to them but it's also difficult to take them at face value. A Promethean would prefer to keep any ill-feelings to themselves rather than risk starting an argument, which Levi found absurd but he chose to keep that thought to himself. You assured him that if anyone you encounter feels more comfortable speaking in Promethean, you'll translate for him.</p>
<p>"Won't I stick out like a sore thumb there? You mentioned that people dress differently." he asked.</p>
<p>"No I think you should be fine. They'll probably think you're a bit formal, but they'd just assume you worked for the government or something."</p>
<p>Levi chuckled. <em>Me, being mistaken for a politician? Can't say I ever saw that coming.</em></p>
<p>Upon entering Promethea's airspace, you made contact with air traffic control. You identified yourself and your purpose, and were given clearance to land in the helipad atop Svitlo's Department of Foreign Affairs building. Your landing goes smoothly. </p>
<p>Stepping out of the helicopter, Levi was stunned to see that Svitlo was full of buildings that looked nothing like the ones in Paradis. They were much taller than the walls and seemed to shoot up to the sky. They looked like they were made of - what was it, Metal? Glass? He couldn't even tell. You allowed him to take in the view before guiding him into the building.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>There usually weren't many people in the DFA building as a lot of the work was done outside the office. The space is mostly used to house the country's national archives. You greeted the few colleagues did encounter and briefly introduced Levi as an ally from Paradis - to which they greeted him with a friendly "Nice to meet you" in his language.</p>
<p>You instructed Levi to take a seat and wait for you while you got his entry paperwork sorted. When you returned, you asked if he was alright with your first stop being at your home so you can eat and get some rest. He shrugged. "Whatever you think is best."</p>
<p>Upon stepping out of the building, you allowed Levi some time to take in his surroundings. He's never seen such a densely populated place before, it was almost overwhelming. The buildings towered over people, and they stood taller than Titans. There were carriages that moved on their own despite not being drawn by any visible horse (you told him that they're called "cars" and are powered by an engine).</p>
<p>It felt like he'd stepped into a different world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Levi in the Cities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Levi arrive in your home in Svitlo. He sees a softer side to you and finds his feelings are getting stronger.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You and Erwin have ended your relationship but remain friends. He recounts his proposal for the military to stage a coup d'etat after being unsatisfied with the results of his summons by the chancellery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shocked, you ask him: "Do you really think that will work?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erwin fixes you with a steely gaze before saying, "No. As with a lot of my plans, I'm taking a gamble. But you know I've always been a betting man."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You shake your head, resigned at his determination. "You're going to get yourself killed, Erwin. If not by Titans, then by the people you try so hard to protect.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erwin says nothing, but deep down he knows you're right.</em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You and Levi take a taxi to your apartment, which is on the other side of Svitlo. "My apartment is small, with just one bedroom. But I have a sofa-bed in the living room you can sleep on."</p><p>Of course Levi wasn't bothered by this in the slightest. Having struggled with insomnia for most of his life, sleep wasn't exactly an event to him. On a good night he'd get 3 hours of uninterrupted sleep, and it wasn't even worth changing his outside clothes for.</p><p>Your unit is on the 2nd floor of a small apartment complex. Although tiny, you've managed to add a personal touch to it that makes it feel like home. You offer Levi some tea or coffee ("Coffee? What's that?" he asks) and tell him to make himself comfortable while you fix it.</p><p>Levi walks around your home cautiously, like a cat examining its new surroundings. Your place is bright and airy, with houseplants on nearly every corner. You hung up photos of friends and family on a collage-like board, and he was surprised to see a photo of Erwin among them. It looked to have been taken in his office when the fallen Commander was younger.</p><p>You noticed what he was looking at and explained that you took it six years prior, just after he'd been made Commander of the Survey Corps. Levi continued to stare at the photo, saying nothing.</p><p>You prepared tea for Levi and coffee for yourself (and so he could try it as well), before sitting with him on the sofa. Levi was surprised by the coffee's strong taste but he liked it, although he still preferred tea.</p><p>"So tomorrow is when we'll meet with Promethea's Titan experts - a pair of scientists named Ivan Spontere and Georg Maxim. And again I should caution for you to manage your expectations - they're brilliant guys but their knowledge of Titans is still limited compared to Marley. What I'm hoping to get out of this is for us to combine all the knowledge we have and try to put together a more accurate picture."</p><p>"That's reasonable." Levi said. "So what will we be doing today?"</p><p>You tried - and failed - to suppress a yawn. "Unlike you Levi, I'm not a superhuman so being up all night has taken a toll on me. I was planning to get some rest, then maybe later in the afternoon I can take you around my part of the city if you're interested."</p><p>"Sounds good to me."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You were so exhausted from the journey that you dozed off on the couch before even finishing your coffee. Levi was watching you sleep, thinking about whether he should carry you to your bed. Since your bedroom door was still shut and he didn't want to invade your private space, he figured it would be best to just leave you on the couch.</p><p>He liked the feeling of being in your apartment, especially since there was something very cosy about the way you chose to decorate it. Seeing photos of you with your family and friends filled him with a deep sense of longing. <em>I remember what it was like to have people in my life like that,</em> he thought as he remembered Farlan and Isabel.</p><p>Your carefree smile and silly faces in each the photos warmed his heart, and the longer he looked at these intimate snippets of memory, the more he fell in love. It was as if he was seeing a side of you that he'd never seen before. He wondered what it was like to grow up with you - to have a childhood not marred by loss, neglect, and terror.</p><p><em>Is it love or does she just represent a peaceful existence to me?</em> he began to wonder.</p><p>You stirred in your sleep, and because you were seated your neck was stretched out awkwardly. Levi sat next to you and gently tilted your head so it was resting on his shoulder instead. <em>This is nice,</em> he thought. Surprisingly, he found himself drifting off to sleep as well.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You woke up to find you were leaning on Levi's shoulder, and that he had dozed off as well. You took a moment to admire his peaceful expression and the warmth of his body before carefully getting up to go to the bathroom. </p><p>You took a quick shower and changed into a kind of outfit more typical for Promethean women your age: a flowy, floral-print skirt, a comfortable t-shirt, a denim jacket, and a pair of trainers. Being home meant you could enjoy little pleasures such as skincare and wearing light makeup, and you were more than happy to indulge.</p><p>By the time you'd returned to the living room, Levi was already awake. His eyes widened at the sight of you, clearly surprised to see you wearing something other than the simple tactical gear you'd sported on Paradis.</p><p>"You look...nice" was all he managed to say.</p><p>You smiled and thanked him before directing him to the bathroom and showing him how to adjust the water temperature. "I figured you might also want to take a shower before we head out."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Nights in Svitlo this time of year were cool, but still comfortable enough for dining outside. You took Levi to a pizzeria near your apartment and got two pizzas with assorted toppings so he could pick whichever he liked best. He thought it was delicious, but didn't approve of the messy way people ate it with their hands.</p><p>While he cuts his slices into smaller pieces that he can pick up with his fork, he asked if your family lived nearby.</p><p>"My parents moved to the countryside a few years ago. Dad managed to find a teaching post at a local university there, and mum's a musician so she can work pretty much anywhere."</p><p>Levi nodded, saying nothing in response.</p><p>"Normally this is the part where I'd ask you about your family," you said. "But I can tell you're a pretty reserved guy, so you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."</p><p>You sat across from him and the light flooding out of the pizzeria illuminated you beautifully. He thought you looked immaculate in that moment, and his next words tumbled out of his mouth before he even thought to stop them.</p><p>"My mother was a prostitute in the Underground. One of her clients got her pregnant and she had me. She died when I was young, and I was raised by...my uncle."</p><p>You fixed him with a gaze, not of pity but of understanding.</p><p>"You grew up to be a great man despite not having an easy start to life. That's admirable."</p><p>Levi didn't know what to say. He rarely talked about his childhood, and the few people who did know about it regarded him with pity - but not you. It made his heart swell even more.</p><p>You followed your meal with a walk through Svitlo's lively night streets. There was too much light pollution to see the stars, but the city lights were beautiful in their own way. For the first time in a long time, Levi felt at peace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Neutrality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You and Levi meet with Promethea's top Titan researchers, but they don't give you the answers you were hoping for.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levi was watching something you referred to as "television." It was late at night, and you'd shown him how to use the remote before retiring to your room. Flicking from one channel to the next, he worried he'd get a headache with the amount of information he forced himself to retain. There was so much knowledge about the rest of the world that he was deprived of - that <em>all of them</em> in Paradis were deprived of.</p><p>He wondered how long it would take for their island to catch up with the rest of the world technologically, or whether that was even an option given Marley's hostility. <em>The fight isn't over yet,</em> he reminded himself. <em>Things may seem peaceful here, but we're still at war. And I still have to kill the hairy son of a bitch that murdered Erwin and the other scouts.</em></p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You were lying awake in bed, wondering whether to join Levi in the living room or just stay where you were. Having him in your home was wonderful, but it also made you sad knowing that he had the war in the back of his mind. Part of you wanted to take him away from it all - to keep him safe and to take care of him for the rest of his life. He spent his entire youth carrying the weight of so much loss, and you wanted to give him a place to put it all down. <em>But who am I kidding,</em> you thought, <em>he and Erwin are the same. They'd lay down their lives for the freedom of their people, and who am I to stop them? Just a privileged girl sheltered from violence thanks to her country's compromises.</em></p><p>You recalled a conversation you had with your father after you told him your intention of becoming a diplomat.</p><p>Your father mused, <em>"We take so much pride in calling ourselves Prometheans, failing to consider that Prometheus was a tragic character. He stole fire from the gods only to have his liver devoured daily for all eternity. But perhaps it's fitting, given how we've chosen to keep ourselves chained by our own compromises."</em></p><p><em>Compromise</em>, you thought, <em>is the currency of diplomacy.</em></p><p>But do you still believe that? Erwin is dead, and if Levi continues down the road he's on he'll be next. How many more people need to die before you take a stand?</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>The following day, you met with Dr. Ivan Spontere and Dr. Georg Maxim to go over the information you and Levi had about the Titans. </p><p>Dr. Spontere is a tall man with long silver hair and a rather stern-looking face. In contrast, Dr. Maxim is about a head shorter and balding, with a cheerful demeanour. They greeted you and Levi with a handshake before asking that you take a seat.</p><p>"It's an honour to meet you, Captain Ackerman. Thank you very much for taking the time to visit our country, and I'm afraid we may  learn more from you than the other way around," Dr. Maxim said.</p><p>"I guess we'll see." was Levi's response.</p><p>The Captain took great care to explain Paradis' knowledge about the Titans and how they got to that point. He started by going over the military setup in Paradis, the the rigorous training cadets undergo, the discovery that Eren Yeager possessed one of the shifter titans' powers, uncovering the identities of Marley's warriors, the revelation of Historia Reiss being the legitimate heir to the throne, the Titan serum injection they managed to obtain from Lord Reiss, sealing wall Maria, the escape of the Beast Titan, and finally the contents of Grisha Yeager's memoirs.</p><p>The scientists listened intently and took notes here and there. They were particularly interested in the vertical maneuvering equipment used by Marley's soldiers - an extraordinary tool in the fight against the Titans.</p><p>"So you're like Spiderman but without the webs!" Dr. Maxim said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"...never mind. Anyway, this is all valuable information, and unfortunately I'm correct in my assumption that we'd learn more from you than the other way around. But there are <em>some</em> things we know about the Titans that we're able to divulge."</p><p>They recounted the Beast Titan's ability to create and control what they referred to as "Pure" Titans by having them ingest its spinal fluid. They also mentioned that because of this, Marley is currently being investigated by the International Court of Justice for the use of biological weapons.</p><p>"We believe that the current holder of the Beast Titan is a man named Zeke Yeager." Dr. Spontere said.</p><p><em>Zeke Yeager, of course.</em> Levi thought. <em>According to Dr. Yeager's memoirs, his son turned him and his wife in for being Eldian restorationists. So he went on to becoming a warrior. A formidable foe, but one who will meet his end at my blade nonetheless.</em></p><p>"And while there's not much wisdom we can offer regarding Titan science, there is plenty we can tell you about Marley." Dr. Spontere continued. "With technological advancements all over the world and few friendly nations willing to trade with them, they are becoming weak. They know they can't rely on Titan warfare for much longer, which is why they risk choosing to disturb the peace in Paradis. We believe they seek the iceburst stone, which can only be found in your island."</p><p>"International bodies are also raising concerns over how the Eldian minority in Marley will be treated if they're no longer needed as Titan soldiers," Dr. Maxim said. "There are many countries in the world who are still angry over Eldia's history as a coloniser, but human rights are still universal."</p><p>"To put it simply, we believe there's an even bigger war coming." you say.</p><p>Levi's world got bigger following the discovery of Grisha Yeager's memoirs, but somehow it also got more dangerous. <em>I've fought wars all my life,</em> he thought. <em>The war to survive in the Underground, the war against the Titans, now this. When the fuck will I ever be able to stop fighting?</em></p><p>"If there is a war, would we be able to count on Promethea's support?" he asked.</p><p>Dr. Maxim fixed him with a sad gaze. "That isn't our place to say or promise, Captain. Our nation is built on neutrality and compromise, it is how we managed to survive centuries of conquest at our back door. Promethea's main goal - its only goal - is to preserve itself."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Levi was in a terrible mood following the meeting, understandably so.</p><p>"What's the point of me even coming here if we're still expected to fend for themselves against an enemy that has us outgunned?!"</p><p>You didn't know what to say, the outcome of the talks disappointed you as well. Levi looked at you with desperation in his eyes before holding his face in his hands.</p><p>"My country's leaders may not be willing to fight with you, but I am." you said.</p><p>He looks at you again, this time in shock. You take one of his hands in your own and he makes no move to stop you.</p><p>"I'm tired of losing people, Levi. And I'm sure you are too. Let me fight by your side, let me help."</p><p>He pulls you into a hug and whispers your name. You stayed in his arms for what felt like hours, and it was the best feeling in the world.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>That evening, you decide to cook dinner for you both.</p><p>"How do you feel about spices?" you ask him.</p><p>"I don't know what to tell you, they're expensive on Paradis so we don't eat them much."</p><p>You decide to make Shakshouka - eggs poached in tomatoes, olive oil, peppers, onion, garlic, and spices. Levi looked mildly concerned over how strong the spices smelled, but he enjoyed the meal.</p><p>"I'm sorry for my outburst earlier, I know you meant well by bringing me here." he said.</p><p>"Your feelings are valid, Levi. But there is some way you can make it up to me."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow as you continue, "My mum sent me a recording of her new music, and one of the pieces is a waltz. Would you dance with me?"</p><p>For a moment Levi considered refusing as he had no interest in dancing whatsoever, but the pleading look on your face won him over.</p><p>You put on your mum's music and invite him to dance. You're not much of a dancer yourself, so you and Levi stumbled through the notes awkwardly until you found some semblance of rhythm. Any misgivings Levi had about dancing disappeared the closer he was to you.</p><p>The next song was a slow one, and you placed both Levi's hands on your hips before wrapping your arms around his shoulders, swaying slowly.  <em>This feels nice,</em> he thought. <em>Everything with her feels nice.</em></p><p>"Levi?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Would you think I'm a coward if I told you I didn't want to fight?" you ask him.</p><p>He pulls away slightly to look you in the eye. "Not at all, war is hell and not everyone is cut out for it."</p><p>He pulls you closer and you continue swaying. As the song ends, he plants a kiss on the top of your head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Just One Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feelings grow as you and Levi spend your last day in Svitlo before returning to Paradis Island.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was your last day in Promethea and you wanted it to be special.</p><p>You got up before sunrise (of course, Levi was already awake) and dressed yourself in a comfortable outfit of jeans, a loose shirt, boots, and a leather jacket before leading Levi outside.</p><p>"I figured since it's our last day here we can do something special," you told him as you handed him a helmet. "I told you about motorbikes before, and I happen to be quite an enthusiast. I was thinking we go on a drive and watch the sunrise from higher ground. I know a great viewpoint that's not too far away."</p><p>Levi eyed the helmet suspiciously before asking, "Is this <em>clean</em>?"</p><p>You rolled your eyes. <em>"Yes</em>, now come on! I don't want to miss the sunrise."</p><p>You told him to hold on to you tightly as you exited the carpark before whizzing through Svitlo's quiet, pre-dawn streets.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>The viewpoint was on the side of a mountainous road not far from the city. You parked your motorbike at an appropriate spot before climbing up a nearby footpath that leads to the side of the mountain. Keeping Levi's obsession with cleanliness in mind, you brought a picnic blanket which you laid on the grass so you could sit comfortably. The sky was beginning to change colour.</p><p>Levi sat in silence with his usual stoic expression. You turned to him and asked, "Our last day here is about to start, would you do something for me?"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Let's not think about the impending chaos. Let's just...take this day for ourselves and enjoy it as best as we can. It's just one day."</p><p>Levi looked at you, clearly struggling to mask his emotions. <em>I don't think I can put aside all that I've been through - not even for a moment,</em> he thought.</p><p>"I'll try."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>You had breakfast at a roadside diner, introducing the sceptical Captain to the wonders of the breakfast burrito. This was followed by a trip to the Promethean National Gallery, where Levi couldn't help but marvel at the grand paintings depicting landscapes, bodies of water with ships, and other scenery he'd never even imagined before.</p><p>You stood in front of your favourite painting - one that took up an entire wall and was depicting a field of sunflowers. Levi stood behind you, wondering what you were thinking.</p><p>"My parents have been taking me here since I was little," you said. "This country tends to value technology over the arts, and that's probably why our scientific advancements always outpace our moral ones. This painting makes me think of peace, and at one point I wanted to be an artist so I could make something like it. But then..."</p><p>You left your words hanging in the air and were caught by surprise when Levi wrapped his arms around you, hugging you from behind.</p><p>"I'm not usually one for art but I can see why you like this," he whispers. "Thank you for taking me here."</p><p>It was there, in front of your favourite painting, that Levi Ackerman's lips met yours for the very first time.</p><p>For the rest of the afternoon you walked through Svitlo's streets hand-in-hand. In those small moments, everything felt right in the world.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Come nightfall, you'd nearly broken the spell.</p><p>"So when do you think the scouts--" you began, but Levi pulled you into another kiss before you could finish. The gesture caught you off-guard, but your mouth opened up to his like a flower in bloom. He had one hand on your waist and the other in your hair, holding you as if you were the most fragile thing in his world. Given his normally gruff demeanour, the gentleness with which he handled you was a pleasant surprise.</p><p>When you finally pulled back and rested your head on his shoulder, you whisper: "If you keep doing that I'll forget everything."</p><p>"That's not such a bad thing, isn't it? Like you said, it's just one day."</p><p>You look up at him with tenderness before kissing him again, more hungrily this time. He responds in kind, his hands sliding down your back to your waist before lifting you up and carrying you to your bed. He lays you down gently and lies on top of you. You stroke his hair before softly saying, "Levi, I really like you."</p><p>"Well, I fucking hope so!" he says sarcastically</p><p>You chuckle before continuing, "No, I <em>really</em> like you, which is why I want to take things a bit slow. I want this to work out."</p><p>He reaches for your right hand and plants a kiss on each knuckle. "Of course, whenever you're ready."</p><p>You suddenly felt the toll that waking up so early has taken on you, and you feel yourself falling asleep in his arms. Surprisingly, he does the same.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>The following day, you and Levi fly back to Paradis. The flight goes smoothly, and after landing late in the afternoon you watch him as he fastens his 3D manoeuvring gear.</p><p>"Would you ever teach me to use that?" you ask him out of curiosity.</p><p>He's clearly surprised by your question, and hesitates for a moment before saying, "I need to use this to kill Titans. I don't ever want you to have to do that."</p><p>You ruffle his hair playfully before mounting the ATV.</p><p>Once you arrive in the forest close to wall Maria, Levi watches you hide the vehicle when he notices a 4m class Titan quickly making its way towards you. He springs into action before you even realise you're in danger, and the next thing you know he's standing atop a steaming Titan corpse - visibly shaken. </p><p>"Hurry up, we need to get out of here," he says. All traces of warmth had left his voice - your one day was over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Secrets and Promises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You relay your proposed peaceful solution to the Survey Corps, with some sceptical responses. Meanwhile, your relationship with Levi grows more intense.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You met Jean and Mikasa where they'd dropped you off previously. They ventured out to the outer edge of Wall Maria the night before, and camped on top of the wall to avoid Titans.</p><p>Once the sun had set, the 4 of you made your way back to the barracks. You could tell that Levi was still shaken from your close encounter with a Titan earlier, and you figured he'd reach out to you again when he was ready.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>A memory.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erwin's coup was successful, and you were helping him apply soothing cream to the bruises on his face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well you've proven me wrong yet again," you tell him. "Although you don't seem too happy about how things turned out. Was the beating that bad?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He reaches up to gently grab your wrist, before holding your hand in his.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"F/N, my work isn't over yet. You know I'll be leading the operation to seal the hole in Wall Maria."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You click your tongue and look at him in disbelief. "And I suppose nothing I say will change your mind?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kisses your hand before saying, "You know it won't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You pull your hand away from his and turn your back to him. "This is why we broke up, you know. You're so god damn stubborn when it comes to doing things your way. Why the fuck would you rather die than let me help you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Erwin stands and walks over to face you. "You know I can't. Even when Historia eventually takes the throne, the old order will still have plenty of allies within the walls. Who knows what they'd do to you. The MPs have killed people for smaller transgressions..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Commander is misty-eyed; clearly he was talking about his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You look at him with pity. Part of you wanted to hold him the way you used to, but there was no turning back on your decision to end things.</em>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Levi didn't speak to you until you'd returned to the cabin. You kept your distance and offered to make him tea. He sat on the sofa and gestured for you to join him, before hastily pulling you into a hug. You could feel he was trembling.</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?" you ask him.</p><p>"F/N..." he says, struggling to keep his voice steady. "I've lost so many people. Earlier on I couldn't stop thinking, what if I wasn't wearing my ODM gear today? Or what if I was just a few seconds too late? <em>Fuck...</em>"</p><p>You were holding him just as tightly as he held you, but you didn't know what to say.</p><p>Having you in his arms helped calm him down, and once he'd stopped shaking you gently pull away so you could look into his worried eyes.</p><p>"You'd have a really hard time getting rid of me, Levi."</p><p>"Tch." was his response, but you could tell he was suppressing a smile.</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>"A <em>public relations</em> piece?" Hange repeated incredulously. The last few days, you and Levi were describing Promethea and the rest of the world's position regarding Marley - and how Paradis could take advantage of it.</p><p>"Although the world is aware of Eldia's history as a coloniser, Marley doesn't have a great reputation at the moment either. For the last hundred years, Paradis has kept to itself," you explained. "So I was thinking of using my skills as a diplomat to inform other nations about what the people of Paradis are really like. You don't want war, you just want a right to exist."</p><p>"Who says we don't want war? The Marleyans have already taken too much from us - eventually we'd need to retaliate." Eren said darkly.</p><p><em>There's something deeply troubling about this boy,</em> you thought. <em>A hair-trigger temper and serious Titan powers can make for a potentially disastrous combination. A peaceful solution might not be in the cards if we can't keep him in line.</em></p><p>It was Levi who spoke next. "I understand your anger, Eren. Everyone here has lost someone they care about. But if there can be a way to ensure our survival without further bloodshed, it's worth a shot. For the sake of our fallen comrades."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------</p><p>When you and Levi were alone again, you finally asked him if he meant what he said about wanting to try a peaceful solution. The Captain looked contemplative for a few moments before answering.</p><p>"I do, but I'm still going to kill the Beast Titan. Perhaps that makes me a hypocrite, but..." he looks down at his hands as they balled into fists, "I have to do it."</p><p>You looked at the man you love, his face full of determination. "Let me help you," you said.</p><p>He looked at you in shock. "Why? This isn't your fight."</p><p>"I made a promise to myself that I'd kill the bastard who murdered Erwin."</p><p>Levi was careful to hide his emotions, but truthfully he didn't want you to get involved. He watched everyone who has ever gotten close to him die, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing you. It's for this same reason that he can't bring himself to tell you about the role he had in Erwins death - how he could have saved him, but didn't. If it were up to him, he'd keep you as far away from the Beast Titan (or <em> any</em> Titan for that matter) as possible.

</p><p>Still, he didn't want your conversation to turn into an argument so he refrained from saying anything while you pulled him into a hug and held him close. He pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against yours. His eyes were closed, like he was listening to you breathing.</p><p>"My world has changed so much in such a short amount of time," he said, "but I'm glad those changes led me to you."</p><p>His lips met yours in a chaste kiss, but this time you wanted more. With your hand at the back of his head, you guided him closer to you once again. Your mouth danced gently over his initially, before moving with more urgency. You wanted him so much; you've never fallen for someone so hard nor so quickly, and you wanted him to feel that. You slipped your hands under his shirt and caressed the skin on his back, tracing all the scars from his years of combat. You slipped your tongue in his mouth and teased his, and when you softly bit his lower lip, he pulled away once more.</p><p>His breathing was heavy, and his forehead was resting against yours again - but this time his eyes were open, staring into yours. "F/N..." he said breathlessly, "are you sure?" In response, you pulled him into a deeper kiss and he lifts you off your feet. You wrapped your legs around him as he carried you to the bedroom adjoining his office. He laid you on the bed gently before planting kisses down your neck and your shoulder.  His movements were so soft that it surprised you - tenderness is wasn't what you expected from the brooding Captain.</p><p>Unbeknown to you, the intensity of your feelings for Levi was matched - or perhaps even exceeded - by how he felt for you. To him, you represented the great "What if": What if he wasn't born into a cruel world ravaged by this senseless war? What if he was able to grow up normally - what if he didn't have to say goodbye to everyone he loved all too soon? With each kiss, he pictured an uncomplicated life with you in Svitlo, with motorbike rides at dawn and tea in the afternoon.</p><p>His hands slowly explored your body, but he continued to hold you as if you were a dream he was afraid of waking from. When your touches became desperate, he undressed you and kissed every bit of exposed flesh. <em>She's so god damn beautiful</em>, he thought.</p><p>Your hands initially fumbled with Levi's garments, but eventually you were able to peel them off him as well. You marvelled at his muscular physique, and your fingers gently traced the scars that littered his torso. You kissed every one you could find as you felt his hold on you tighten, as if he were afraid to let you go.</p><p>Your lips found his once more, and as your kisses grew more ravenous he guided your body so you were lying on your back. He slid his lips over your bare bosom and held your gaze as his tongue glided over your nipples. His hand found its way to your underwear, feeling your desperate heat through the fabric before pulling it down. You held on to his raven-black hair as his lips moved lower, finding their way to your labia before he slipped his tongue inside you - all the while, still looking into your eyes.</p><p>You wanted nothing more than to die on those lips.</p><p>He lifted your thighs so they were resting on his shoulders, and he drew circles on your clit with his tongue before slipping his fingers inside you. He seemed to know exactly how you wanted - no <em>needed</em> - to be touched. You could feel your climax nearing and you gently pushed him away, wanting to savour him a little more. Your lips met his once more, and you relished in tasting yourself in his mouth. Your hands found their way down to his length and he moaned as you touched him. You pushed him back so his back was against the headboard, and you slipped his boxers off before running your tongue along his shaft. He groaned in anticipation, and when your lips finally wrapped around him he gasped. He ran his hands through your hair and looked at you lovingly as you took him. This was bliss.</p><p>Feeling his climax nearing, Levi pulled you away and moved you so you were lying underneath him. He guided himself into your entrance, his kisses growing desperate. His first few thrusts were nervous, but when you wrapped your legs around him he began to move with more ease.</p><p>"I love you so much," he moaned into your mouth. "So fucking much."</p><p>Your nails dug into his back when he finally came inside you, and soon enough your own waves of pleasure followed. He stayed inside you for a few moments - kissing your forehead lazily - before slipping out and lying next to you. You've fucked other people before, but this is the first time you felt you'd made love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well this was fun to write! I'm sorry for the slight delay with this chapter, but I figured I'd post it today because we could all use a little love after seeing the chapter 132 leaks. Have a great weekend!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>